Diary of a TwoTailed Fox
by Father Hulk
Summary: Entries in Miles's diary reveal his inner thoughts as his feelings for a certain pink hedgehog grow. One shot for now, may add more later. Tails x Amy pairing.


Diary of a Two-Tailed Fox

_A _**Sonic the Hedgehog **_story by Father Hulk_

_A/N: Hey there! Father Hulk here, attempting my firs Sonic story. I'm not sure how many people have done this pairing, or if it's considered proper or not, but, what the hey! I'm Father Hulk and I defy the norms! W000t! Enjoy! (Note: This game is set in the times of the first Sonic Advance. Also, I don't know Amy's character too well, so I'm doing the best I can, so please go easy on me.)_

**April 26th, 2005**

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello again. It's your buddy, Miles! A lot has been happening since I last wrote in here. Dr. Robotnik changed his name to Dr. Eggman for some reason… I guess to compliment his bald head! Lol Knuckles has become our friend after the events on the Floating Island… that was such a great adventure, mostly because I got to follow Sonic everywhere! He's so cool, it's unbelievable! And now we've got a new mission! Dr. Robot… I mean, Eggman, is trying to take the Chaos Emeralds again and take over the world! But he's no match for the four of us combined. Me, Sonic, Knuckles and Amy. Oh yeah, I don't think I told you about Amy. She's a hedgehog, like Sonic, except she's pink and wears clothes. She's like, totally gaga over Sonic, but he's always like, "I'm too busy saving the world for love!" Lol I think Amy is really pretty but there's no way she could ever like someone like me… sigh But that's okay, because I'm busy helping Sonic also! I gotta go! Talk to you later!_

_M. Prower_

"Tails! Are you coming?" came a smooth voice from downstairs.

"Yepper!" I cried, slapping my diary shut and slipping on my white and red sneakers. I dashed down the stairs and nearly ran into my idol, who was waiting right at the bottom.

"Whoa, slow down there, little dude!" Sonic said, laughing. "We're not in that great a hurry."

"I know," I said, out of breath, "But I want to kick some robot butt, for real!"

"Well, that's what's on the agenda," Sonic said, flexing his arms to loosen them. "We have to go check out the Neo Green Hill zone today, and I heard that Badniks run rampant there."

"Awesome!"

"Hey guys!" came another voice from down the hall, this one more silky and feminine. Amy Rose walked in, looking very pretty in a pink dress, and high-stepped over to Sonic and began kissing him on his cheek.

"Are we going to kick some tushy today, honey-bunny?" she cooed. I looked away, embarassed.

"Yes'm," Sonic said, trying to push her away gently. "And we have to get going, so if you don't mind…"

Amy put her hands together and made puppy eyes. "Sonic, I'm starting to feel left out of this relationship…" but she winked at me, to show she was kidding. I smiled.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Come on, Tails, let's juice!" he said, running out the door.

I found myself lingering in the room with Amy for a few seconds, with an awkward silence. Finally, she said, "Are you going to go after him?"

"Uh, yeah…" I said. "I was just about to."

"Good luck, Tails," she said, smiling and looking into my eyes. I felt a surge of enthusiasm, and bolted out the door after my hero.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Tails, keep up!" Sonic called, running around a loop.

"Right behind you!" I called, a bit out of breath.

Sonic leapt towards a spring against a nearby wall, and shouted to me, "Go grab those five rings down on that cliff, then come back this way."

"Roger!" I said, saluting childishly. I flew down to where he was pointing, and collected the magical Gold Rings sitting atop the grass-covered cliff. I then flew back, but Sonic had disappeared into the distance.

"Sonic?" I called, alarmed. "Sonic!" I flew ahead on the route, running around the loop he had taken. The path wound around a mountain and across a few waterfalls, but there was still no sign of Sonic. I began to panic a bit, which I knew was immature, but I couldn't help it. In my haste, I got hit with a blast from a Buzz Bomber cannon, and I fell down a waterfall towards the ground far below…

Sonic the Hedgehog tore down the underground passage beneath the falls, gathering rings and destroying Badniks, when he heard a scream from above, getting closer. He looked up just in time to see me falling towards him, and he reached out and caught me just in time.

"Whoa, little dude!" Sonic said. "Are you okay?"

I groaned slightly. "I got hit…"

Sonic looked back the way he had come, and then straight ahead, exasperated. The end of the zone was just beyond that path, and he didn't want to turn back, but…

He sighed. "Come on, I'll take you back home…" He put me on his back and zoomed back the way he had come.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Well, you're back early," Amy said as she heard the door open, but gasped when she saw me struggling to walk inside. "What happened?"

"He got blasted," Sonic said. "Look, could you take him upstairs? I still have to explore the rest of Neo Green Hill before it becomes completely overrun."

"Sure…" Amy said quietly, and she watched Sonic race out the door again.

"You poor thing," Amy said, ruffling my hair. "Come on, let's get you into bed."

"Kay…" I said, not feeling like doing much of anything else. She took my hand and put her other hand on my shoulder and helped me walk up the stairs. Her hands were warm, and felt good against my fur, because I was shivering, for some reason.

Once I had gotten into bed, Amy said, "Is there anything you need?"

Something occurred to me. "Could you bring me my diary?"

"Sure." She passed the book to me, and gave me a pen. "Holler if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay." I said. Then she did something that took me by surprise: she kissed my forehead, and then she smiled at me and went downstairs.

**April 26, 2005**

_Dear Diary,_

_Oww! I don't feel so good. I got hit by a Buzz Bomber, and I am very, very sore. Luckily, Sonic brought me home, so I am nice and warm in my bed. Amy tucked me in, which was nice. I think I'm starting to like her a little bit, which isn't good because Sonic would get mad. She kissed my forehead, and I was like "Whoa!" But, I dunno… I'm probably just feeling different things because I'm sick. Well, talk to you later._

_M. Prower_

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I had a horrible nightmare. It was so clear and vivid. I was… I was working for Dr. Eggman. I drove a flying machine alongside him, and laid waste to Mobius, and I laughed. And then came the worst part… I lifted Amy up in a claw attached to my flying machine, and began to squeeze her. I saw her struggle, and it only made me laugh more. At the moment she stopped moving, I saw myself morph into Dr. Eggman himself.

I woke up screaming, and Sonic and Amy came racing in.

"What's the matter!" Sonic asked. "What's wrong!"

I continued to scream, and Amy hugged me and whispered, "Shh… it's okay. Did you have a bad dream?"

I nodded. "It was horrible! It was… Dr. Eggman!" I stopped screaming and began trying to catch my breath.

"Just relax, dude," Sonic said. "It was only a dream. You'll forget about it in the morning." He walked out after that, and I didn't appreciate that.

Amy looked after him, snorting. "He doesn't even care," she said. She rocked me a little bit, and I clung to her… It would be long before I could forget that dream.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked after a few minutes. I sat back and I looked into her eyes, and she smiled at me. It was in that exact moment that something clicked within me.

"Yes," I said, still shaking a bit. "I think I can go back to sleep."

"Okay," she said, ruffling my fur. "Good night." She left, closing the light behind her.

Once I heard her footsteps disappear down the hall, I sprung out of bed, lit a candle, and went to my diary.

**April 27, 2005**

_Dear Diary,_

_I have big news: I like Amy! I realized it tonight! But I'm all nervous, because I don't think she likes me and I know she really likes Sonic… But, I'm gonna tell her anyway! I gotta go to sleep now, though, but I'll be back tomorrow._

_M. Prower_

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning, I felt worlds better, and I practically jumped down the stairs to the breakfast table. Amy was sitting on Sonic's lap trying to get him to kiss her, and my heart panged a little bit. But when she saw me she became embarrassed and leapt off.

"Good morning, Tailsy!" she said happily.

"Good morning," I said.

"Glad to see you're feeling better," Sonic said in between bites of his bagel sandwich.

"Yupper! And I'm ready to do more robot-kicking today!"

"That's awesome," Sonic said, "But I still think you need another day to rest."

I was crestfallen. "Really? I can't come with you?"

Sonic shook his head. "Besides, today is Act 2, and that means Dr. Eggman is waiting for me, and I don't think you're in any shape to fight him with me."

I sighed. "Okay, Sonic…" But then I perked up a little because I would be able to talk to Amy.

Sonic finished his breakfast and raced out the door, leaving Amy and I alone in the kitchen.

Amy smiled at me. "So, you really are feeling better?"

"Yeah," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "Er, uh… I gotta tell you something…" my stomach was filling with butterflies as I spoke.  
Amy cocked her head to the side, saying, "Oh? What is it?"

I began to blush, so I just blurted out, "I like you!"

Amy blushed a deep red and smiled. "Ohh, Tailsy," she said, rubbing the side of my face. "I like you too!"

"You… you do?" I said, unable to conceal my surprise. "But, I thought you liked Sonic."

"Wellll," she said, "I'd much rather like someone who would like me back."

My heart was busy doing flip-flops and I didn't realize that she was looking at me in a strange way.

Finally she said, "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?"

I blushed. "Umm…"

"Or are you a fraidy-fox?" she teased.

I nervously leaned forward slowly, expecting something like this to just happen automatically. She could tell I was really nervous, so she scooted closer to me and pulled me closer, and then she gave me the most amazing kiss ever! Well actually, it's actually the only kiss I've ever had, but it was still amazing!

"Wow…" I murmured, after she had pulled back. Amy giggled and rubbed the top of my head. Then I said, "Um… can we like, try that again?"

Amy laughed, and put me in a bear hug from behind. "Maybe later, Tailsy."

I sighed contentedly, and let her hold me.

**But neither of them had noticed Sonic watching them from the window, and then silently stalk away…**

_**Benediction: **So, what do you all think? I think it went rather well, but it is not my opinion that counts. I may add more to this, but I'm not sure yet. Please leave a review, and be redeemed into Infinity to dwell with St. Eva forever!_


End file.
